


Thank you

by spyropurple



Series: Whispers of the Owl Wraith [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Short & Sweet, he deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyropurple/pseuds/spyropurple
Summary: |One shot| - Gabriel simply adores you and tells you the things you do that make him smile.





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> (I was tired asf when I wrote all this,sorry if things are barely there)

The smile on your face was enough to put his troubles at ease, it always drew his lips onto yours.

He traced the curves of your beautiful body every time he held you, the man can't keep his hands off of you.

The way you giggled and laughed when his goatee would brush over sensitive spots on your body, he would laugh too.

He was so lucky to have you.

 

His life was unforgiving before he met you and he was glad you saved him.

Now he repays you in love and adoration, _which you gladly took._

Gabriel would steal kisses from you often, you couldn't believe how soft his lips were!

 

The two of you would whisper sweet nothings to one another, each one soothing each other's worries.

Sleep dragged you in gently, and so did your lover.

Tired bodies finally laying to rest in the comfortable cloud-like bed, you look over at Gabriel and whisper to him one last time.

 

"Thank you....for everything, Gabe..."

  
He brightly smiles and pulls you in close.

"You're welcome, _cariño_." He said sleepily, his arms beginning to wrap around you gently.

His soft snores were the last thing you heard before succumbing to sleep.

 

He was the best thing that has ever happened to you in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> The entire work is now part of a series called "Whispers of the Owl Wraith"! Not all stories will be connected and some are just time skips.
> 
> It may not seem much to most people,but I appreciate how many enjoyed the first fic! Here's to many more in the near future!  
> Cheers!


End file.
